The Beginning of Us
by neillsdottir
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are together, but Harry and Ginny are just good friends. Will they be more?*FINISHED*
1. Back at Hogwarts and Broom Closets

Author's Note: This is my first story *jumps up and down clapping and shrieking* hope you like it!!  
  
It was the start of 6th year for our friends Harry, Hermione, and Ron. This story finds our heroes on the way to school in a compartment on the Hogwart's express.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in a compartment on the Hogwart's express. Hermione, as usual, had her nose buried in a book, and Ron and Harry were talking Quidditch. Harry was just saying how good it would be to get back to school and play again on the team, what with Ron being the Keeper since many of the older team members had graduated last year. Ginny took this moment to walk in.  
  
"Hello all!" she said in her usual happy, Ginny-like manner. Even though Hermione had seen Ginny just hours ago, she jumped up to greet her with a hug. Over the past school year and summer, the two had become tightly wound.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi!" chorused Ron cheerfully, and Harry muttered a quick, "Lo". Ron looked down at him questioningly. Is it just me, Ginny thought, or is Harry turning pink? And indeed it was so. Facing down, only the tips of Harry's light-pink ears were showing. Hermione noticed, too, with a slightly raised eyebrow. Cripes, I sounded like a complete prat, Harry thought remorsefully. He had just noticed the moment she came in, his stomach had started rippling. During 5th year, Harry had begun to see Ginny differently. Not just as Ron's little sister, but as a person, and a good one, at that. Unfortuately for him, it seemed that Ginny had gotten over her crush, and only wanted to be on platonic terms with him. Which was fine, for now, Harry thought.  
  
"I missed the sweets trolley, has it come around to you yet?" Inquired Ginny, breaking Harry out of his musings.  
  
"Not yet, but I hope it comes soon", remarked Ron, his stomach rumbling.  
  
"Goodness, Ron, we ate only a few hours ago!" Hermione commented laughingly.  
  
"I can't help it, you know I'm always hungry." Ron protested.  
  
"It should be here soon," Hermione simpered, looking at him with an adoring gaze. Harry and Ginny groaned, pretending not to notice, and averted their eyes. Ever since the end of fifth year, Ron and Hermione had been going together, and Harry sometimes felt like a third wheel. That was when he and Ginny had become closer. During the summer they had hung out frequently, and soon became very closely knit.  
  
Minutes later, the trolley came. Ginny got two chocolate frogs, and a cauldron cake. Ron go five chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two cauldron cakes, and one pumpkin pasty. Harry bought three chocolate frogs, his own box of Ever Flavor Beans, four pumpkin pasties, and two cauldron cakes; while Hermione simply purchased one pumpkin pasty.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed in friendly chatter, the occasional warm glance between Ron and Hermione, and once Hermione caught Harry gazing at Ginny, while no one else noticed.  
  
Once everyone was in the Hall, and the Sorting had ended (Zinky, John: Hufflepuff!), the Feast was started. Hermione was now proudly displaying her Prefect badge on her robes, along with Ginny, who had become a new Prefect that year. McGonagall handed out schedules to everyone, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all upset to notice that Potions, with the Slytherins, was their first class tomorrow; though Hermione didn't show it. Later that night, the gang went upstairs to Gryffindor Tower contented, and comfortably full.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to find the sun not risen yet, but strangely he could not get back to sleep. He decided to go down to the common room, and grabbed his book on Quidditch, putting on his dressing gown before he left. He went into the common room to find a fire crackling merrily on the hearth, spreading a warm glow across the front if the room. He went to the sofa in front of the fire, only to find he was not alone.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" He asked.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Said Ginny laughingly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry", Harry mumbled, blushing.  
  
"It's alright, and I could ask you the same question", remarked Ginny, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep." He answered slowly.  
  
"Likewise. Nerves, I suppose", Ginny answered him carefully. What she didn't tell him was that she had woken up, and couldn't get back to sleep, and was thinking of him.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Ginny asked, gesturing to her own steaming mug.  
  
"Sure, I suppose", Harry answered amiably.  
  
Harry and Ginny talked for a long time about nothing, Quidditch, school, the twins' new joke shop (Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's), and Ron and Hermione pairing off (Ginny did most of the talking then). They only realized the time when the sun started to rise, and the sky was tinged purple, orange, yellow, and pink.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize the time!" Ginny thought out loud to Harry.  
  
"Same here", said Harry, thinking time flies when you're having fun.  
  
The thought hadn't crossed his mind that Ginny was thinking the same thing. They both then went upstairs and got ready for class and breakfast, too busy to think of each other. When Ron was ready, Harry went downstairs with him, and found Hermione and Ginny downstairs waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ginny inquired, while Ron and Hermione said good morning to eachother.  
  
"Sorry, that lazy prat over there decided to sleep late" Harry remarked, smirking.  
  
"The only thing he does beside think of food and Hermione, and Quidditch is sleep!" Commented Ginny wryly. They both burst out laughing as they walked to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione trailing behind them.  
  
Right after breakfast, Hermione went to the library to get a book before class, and Ron went to his dormitory to get his books. Harry and Ginny both got up from the table and walked in the direction on Gryffindor Tower to get their own books only minutes after Ron. They walked together in the direction of their classes, and didn't notice Draco Malfoy and his cronies soliciting in a corner of the corridor near them. As the pair walked down the hall chatting amiably, they were both suddenly seized and pushed into a broom closet right next to them, Malfoy laughing madly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know it took a while to get started, but well, here it is! This story is probably going to be short, maybe one or two more chapters. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Confessions

A/N: I know, I know, Draco had absolutely NO reason to push 'em in there, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. Thank you so much to DragonsGal, my first reviewer! Also, thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my story. You're what keeps me going! Sorry, but I have stayed strong in my decision to keep this short. This is most likely the last chapter. I know, I know. There was no disclaimer in the last chapter, but here it is! Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, and, I'm sad to say, it never will. Can't that just go without saying?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Ginny both stood up (or tried to) groggily seconds after they were thrown in together. They had knocked heads together pretty badly. Harry got up rubbing his head, while Ginny just sat on the ground, holding the side of her head.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes. I think so", Ginny answered a few seconds later.  
  
"Here, let me see", Harry asked her softly. Ginny got up and Harry held his hand under her chin while examining the side of her scalp.  
  
"It should be fine, it's just bruised", Harry told her, still using the same tone.  
  
"Thanks, Harry", Ginny answered gently, blushing.  
  
"Um, sure", Harry mumbled, also blushing.  
  
"So. looks like we're going to be in here for a while.", Ginny started.  
  
"Erm, yeah. I tried Alohamora and some other charms, but the door won't open", Harry replied.  
  
"Oh." Ginny stated simply.  
  
More silence.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny inquired, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm not sure. We could be stuck in here till tomorrow, probably, because no one knows we're here." Harry told her.  
  
"Ummm. I'm out of ideas." Ginny said helplessly.  
  
"Why don't we just talk, then?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Alright." Ginny answered quietly. They both sat down, and talked peacefully for a while.  
  
Ginny then decided to take her chances. She decided to ask Harry if he wanted to play a game of Truth. "Harry?" Ginny asked as he finished talking. He looked up at her in answer.  
  
"Do you want to play a game?" Ginny asked cautiously.  
  
"Sure, erm, I guess." He said, unnerved by her tone.  
  
"Well, we could play Truth. All you do is ask eachother questions, but you have to answer honestly. To each question." Ginny stated the rules of the game.  
  
"Alright, that sounds fine." Harry answered.  
  
"Mind if I start?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead", Harry answered, wondering what she had in mind.  
  
"What do you think of Hermione and Ron's relationship?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh. Well. I was a bit uncomfortable with it at first. See, it took me a while to get used to the fact that my two other best friends were together romantically. I used to feel like a third wheel. The funny thing was though, I kept bugging Ron to tell her, because it was a bit obvious they felt that way. But now, I guess I'm used to it, and I'm all right with it." Harry answered sincerely. Ginny simply nodded in understanding.  
  
"Did you send me that valentine in 2nd year?" Harry asked.  
  
"No", Ginny answered "I think it was Fred and George, maybe Malfoy." Ginny said, blushing a deep red.  
  
" Have you ever done anything illegal?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"No," he laughed," I've broken countless school rules, and you know that. But I've never done anything illegal."  
  
"Did you like Neville when you went to the Yule Ball with him?"  
  
"No." Ginny answered. "Neville's very sweet and all, but.I figured that I wouldn't be able to go anyways, but then you were going to ask me.." She trailed off, and Harry blushed lightly and cleared his throat.  
  
"Speaking of the Yule Ball, are you and Parvati friends again?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah." He said, chuckling lightly. "She forgave me." Ginny smiled in response.  
  
"My turn." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Is it strange for Hermione to talk to you about her and Ron?" Harry asked. "Um. yeah, kinda. Only if she gives details." At this, both Ginny and Harry made a face. "But otherwise, I've gotten used to it. I just try and pretend he's not my brother when she does that, and I'm okay with it." Ginny answered slowly. Now it was Harry's turn.  
  
"Who do you like?" Harry asked quickly, daring to look in her eyes.  
  
"You", Ginny answered simply, yet sincerely. But Harry couldn't keep from blushing, his heart was soaring, but he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Do you like me?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered, again looking into her eyes, now seeing that they were full of love and adoration. They both leaned in at the same moment, and their lips touched, sending an electric jolt through each of them. Though both shocked (a /n:haha no pun intended), they didn't dare break the kiss. It was tender, gentle, and both felt love radiated through eachother, and found comfort in the other's soft touch, warmth pouring into each of their souls. When they finally broke the kiss, contented, Ginny lay in Harry's arms, and they talked until they both fell asleep, forgetting momentarily that they were STILL locked in broom closet.  
  
The next morning, they woke up, rumpled from sleep, and woke up feeling groggy. They both stretched (as much as they could while in a broom closet), and said their good mornings.  
  
It was at that inopportune moment (mid-kiss) that Harry's stomach rumbled, reminding them of their present situation.  
  
Harry pulled back reluctantly, embarrassed. He blushed red while Ginny laughed ruefully, patting her own empty stomach.  
  
"How are we going to get out of her?" Harry then asked, still somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Why don't we wait until we hear a teacher or someone, and then-" Ginny was cut off abruptly as there was suddenly laughter and chatter heard outside of the door.  
  
"Let's try to get their attention", Harry suggested.  
  
Ginny nodded, and pounded on the door frantically while yelling at someone to let them out. There was a call outside the door; someone had heard them. There was a knocking on the door.  
  
Ginny yelled "Get us out!"  
  
Whoever it was rushed off, (they heard footsteps) hopefully to get a teacher. Not five minutes later, they heard the doorknob rattling as someone tried to get in, but then a muttered charm, as the door burst open. A very worried looking McGonagall stood outside.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked, flustered.  
  
"Ginny and I got, erm, locked in a broom closet." Harry answered for both of them.  
  
McGonagall sent him a withering look, and stated, "I can see that."  
  
"But by whom?" Professor McGonagall inquired.  
  
Ginny and Harry both looked at eachother, and Harry answered, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, as long as you're both safe." she answered, eyeing them both suspiciously. Both nodded their heads quickly and walked off, holding hands.  
  
Harry decided he'd have to thank Malfoy later for getting them together.  
  
The End  
  
AN: My first fiction has come to an end! I hope everyone liked it! Hopefully, my next fiction will be longer; we'll just have to find out! : D Also, thanks to all who have reviewed! 


End file.
